Riders Reborn
by pkmnfan11
Summary: When Ellesmera falls to the clutches of Galbatorix, Arya and Na'rena two of the last elves in existence follow Eragon in his quest to stop the exil king. More dragon eggs are found on the way making the legacy of the Dragon Riders real again.
1. A Grave Reunion

**Here I am alive and well. This is my first shot at an Inheritance cycle fanfic. Leave a review telling me what I did right and what I did wrong.**

"_Kuldr, rïsa lam iet un malthinae unin böllr" _Eragon muttered. He was kneeling and holding his hand out. The mark on his palm shone silver as he tapped into his mind to find power. He waited for a few seconds than nothing.

"_Kuldr, rïsa lam iet un malthinae unin böllr" _he repeated, opening his mind for a larger area for the spell to affect. Still nothing came. Groaning, he opened his mind even further to encompass an even wider area.

"_Kuldr, rïsa lam iet un malthinae unin böllr,"_ he said for the last time. Nothing came at all; he frowned then put his hand to his side as a wave of weariness took over him. Sensing disappointment and distress, Saphira nudged his consciousness with some worry.

_Are you all right? _She asked

_Yeah, I guess so. I am just trying to find gold to get money for us so we can afford things like food just in case._

_Who needs food when there is a hunter right above you? _Eragon looked up and there she was in all her glory. She landed with a thud, her legs absorbing the impact.

_I __missed __you_, she said

_Yeah, __you __too. __Did __you __get __anything?_

_No, __there __was __nothing __for __miles __around. __It __didn__'__t __look __desolate __but __it __was._They were approximately four leagues west of the Hadarac Desert. They wanted to head to the Boer Mountains to see the Dwarves and make battle plans to hopefully, lessen Galbatorix's forces to almost nothing and then strike at the capital itself. It seemed like a long shot but it might work.

_Do you think our scheme would work even if we get defeated in an extremely one sided battle?We won't little one. We are the most powerful force in Alagäesia except for the king himself. He won't dare kill us unless we strike at him directly._

_True._ That didn't seem to ease the foreboding sense of defeat they could face when facing the king eventually. The sun was dipping low in the horizon when they finally stopped traveling. Saphira suggested a fire but was quickly opposed by her Rider. They argued for several minutes when Saphira finally just gave up. Satisfied, Eragon gnawed on a piece of hard cheese and vegetables. Ever since the Agaeti Blödhern, he hated the taste of meat and his own conscious forbade it. With his food done, he turned his thoughts over to Saphira.

_Do __you __think __Arya __will __return __soon? _Eragon asked

_Without __a __doubt ,__she __is __near. __I __touched __her __mind __and __she __told __me __she __was __bringing __a __friend. __She __didn__'__t __say __why __though._

_Ah, __the __best __things __are __the __most __secret __and __surprising._Eragon smiled through the mental link and she smiled back. _It __has __been __a __while __hasn__'__t __it?_

_Only about a month, it hasn't been too long_

_I still miss her though; did she say who was bringing?_

_No, she never mentioned her name yet._

_How far off?_

_About __a __league,_ Saphira closed the connection after she said the usual goodnight. Eragon slowly drifted off to sleep, gazing at the stars and wishing that he was back at Carvahall with his friends and relatives. He grimaced once he thought that he left his friends in Surda which is so different from Carvahall in so many ways. He left his thoughts at that and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Dawn broke over the plains as Eragon and Saphira decided that waiting for Arya will be better than moving. A good hour wait was ahead of them and they drifted to their own thoughts. _I __can__'__t __believe __Arya __is __coming __back_ Eragon thought with happiness. _But __why? __Why __would __she __go __in __such __great __lengths __to __find __me?__Why __did __she __have __a __friend __with __her?_ About a million questions whirred through his mind a second. It was enough to make him have a slight headache. Ignoring the pain, he tried to answer the one question that seemed to avoid him. _Why?_

That question answered itself when he saw a very familiar person walk toward him, it was Arya.

"Arya!" He exclaimed as he ran up to her.

"Eragon," she said in a less excited way. Eragon halted a few feet away from her, something was wrong and apparently Saphira pointed it out too.

"What is wrong?" He asked with a hint of rage in his voice.

She looked solemn "Ellesméra has been destroyed".

"What!" He couldn't believe what he heard. How does that happen? How _did_ it happen?

"Galbatorix's army came in sheer numbers; they numbered well over three thousand. Right away, his main force obliterated our forces at the front gates. We were severely outnumbered but we still hung on strong until the secondary forces came and wiped us out. Oromis and I thankfully escaped, taking this child with us. When we were traveling with her, she showed us this and we couldn't believe it at all. Uncover it please."

The girl obliged and took something covered out of her pack. She took the cloth off of the package and it was a dragon egg.

Bewildered, Eragon took a look at the egg. It was perfect, as was his dragon's egg. It was the color of jade green, and it was hollow

"Where did you get this?" He asked, suddenly serious.

"I-I don't know, it was on the ground so I picked it up," the girl stuttered.

"You need to keep it. It is more important then the whole of Alagaësia put together," his voice implied a tone of urgency. The elven girl nodded then put it back. "How bad was the damage?"

"Extremely bad, it will take us a couple of years to repair it. I fear that our race is almost extinguished," Arya said, her voice broke after that.

"Oromis is fine?"

"Yes, he is now traveling to Surda to meet up with the Carvahall group."

"Why is that?"

"He wants to prove to the world that there is more than one Dragon Rider in existence, maybe more than four." Eragon frowned, not pleased by the outcome of events, hoping that it doesn't get worse. He is wrong, it would only get worse.

"Come, we have stories to tell," Eragon said as he directed Arya to the center of the site. Preparing to interrogate her until she told him what else happened.

**After that extremely annoying italics being bunched up problem, this is fixed. Not too sure about the ending. Somebody help me out**


	2. Plans

**Longer than last chapter but not by much :). Thanks for all the reviews I have gotten, that was the most that I have gotten in one chapter. Hopefully this chapter will answer some of your questions. Leave a review when finished, those give me the motivation to keep going.**

Eragon and Arya sat in the center of the camp. Eragon was angry that the Empire took over Arya's home and killed most of her race. Arya was, on the contrast, sad that the Empire had the nerve to take over her home like it was a minor village. How was it that her forces were taken down as easily as humans? Were there spells that made them stronger? Were those the same spells that gave Thorn the boost he needed? There were too many questions in her mind. She closed her mind to shut out the negative questions and thoughts. She tried to close in on the positive ones but found only one, Eragon. He was overjoyed to see her. That made her smile more than she ever did recently.

"Who exactly led the charge?" Eragon asked, breaking the scilence.

"Murtagh and Thorn, they were looking for you." Arya responded with concern in her voice. "Don't be afraid though, we will get them eventually. The first thing I remember seeing was the main force, they came from the south and attacked the gates. Our main force was deployed from the gates and we fought the line of attackers very well. The fighting grew worse and worse, there were heavy casualties on both sides and they weren't sure they would make it. The secondary reserve was called in and Murtagh was leading the battle itself. He called out for Eragon but he wasn't there."

That part disturbed Eragon, he didn't see him since the Battle of the Burning Plains three weeks ago and even then, he was strong until Eragon weakened him a ton. How did he get the energy back?

"Once he realized you weren't there, he pressed the attack hoping to flush you out. Oromis tried to contact you but you were too far off. He escaped from the back of the capital and he went around the battle, hiding in the thicket of trees. Once out of Du Weldenvarden, he went south to intercept you and tell you. He didn't see that you went southwest instead of south, missing you by ten leagues. He then turned to the east going through Hadarac Desert.

"Back at the capital, our forces were getting drawn back and our whole line scattered. That is where Thorn came in; he burned down the northern fringe of the city, drawing us south into the fight. He had us cornered, go south and risk being cut down, and go north and risk getting burnt. Go east and west and you get stopped by another set of Galbatorix's troops." She explained. "That is where I met the girl. I went north to see if there were any survivors and I saw her. She was crying over the body of her mother, I rescued her from the oncoming fire and told her to get out and follow me. She did and that is how I got stuck with her," Arya took a deep breath. "Queen Islanzadí was leading the front lines; she was the first to be struck down and killed."

It took a while for Eragon to take that in.

"Is the throne is open for you?" He wondered.

Arya nodded, "Yes, but I can't take it now, not when the Empire has grabbed a hold of it."

"I see," Eragon turned his attention to the girl beside Arya. "What is your name?"

"Nárena," she responded. Her hair was long and it was blonde. She was tall and her eyes were a strange amber color.

"Tell me exactly how you got that egg."

"During that battle scene, I was in my house hoping the fight was going to be over soon. The whole house suddenly went ablaze and one of the walls burnt up. I saw a box that didn't seem to burn up when the flames licked it. I picked it up and there was a note written in your language."

_To whomever that finds this,_

_There is a very special item in this box. I have enchanted it so it won't be abused by the flame. Take it and wait for a while._

"I took it with me and it still doesn't work yet," she took the egg out, marveling its beautiful color and almost perfect shape. She knocked on it for a few times and loved its perfect sound. "It seems so empty but due to that tales I have heard, this holds much more than what it seems to have inside it."

"You are right," Eragon said, smiling. "When I found mine, I didn't know how precious it was. I tried to sell it but no one would take it. I kept it until one night, where it hatched into her." He pointed to Saphira. Nárena ran over to her, highly curious. She marveled over Saphira's blue scales and how they seemed to bend and reflect the sunlight.

"You are?" Nárena asked.

_Saphira,_ she hummed, _one of the only female dragons left._

Nárena jumped back, highly confused and enthralled that a voice was in her mind. She reached out to Saphira and was amazed. Memories of Eragon and her filled her mind. Nárena smiled the biggest smile she ever tried in her life.

"What happened to Murtagh and Thorn after the battle?" Eragon asked

"Well," Arya pondered for a moment. "They must have flew back to Urû'baen to report to the king after that is a mystery."

Eragon lay down in the grass, pleased with her answer. He knew that Murtagh and his dragon were going to look for him but what he didn't know was they looked for him in the wrong place and definitely the wrong time. It has been two weeks since he departed from the elf capital of Ellesméra and in those two weeks, he didn't encounter any soldier. He suspected that they massed up their forces to the south of Ellesméra then they attacked in great numbers. They need a plan to figure out what to do.

"Arya, what do we do?" He asked.

She sighed, "Eragon, we need to fall back and contact the Varden. There is no way that we can beat them with two elves, a human, and his dragon."

"We did it before."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that it will happen now. We need reinforcements soon before this matter spreads westward into Panclair Valley."

That struck Eragon to his core, most of the population of Carvahall was moved to Surda and only a few stayed behind. What about Roran and Katrina? He wed them but that doesn't mean that they would be safe from harm. There was only one plan of action and he didn't like it.

"We need to go back to Surda." He said unhappily. "It is too dangerous to be there without knowing what the dangers are now. The stakes have been raised, I am not the only Rider in existence, there is Galbatorix, Murtagh and Oromis but there is going to be one more. We need to tell them what went on there"

Arya sighed but then obliged to his plan. "We need to get moving right away," she said.

_Saphira, how many can you carry?_

_I can try to carry three but I don't want to risk it. Arya, how fast can you run?_

Arya though for a moment, _I can travel fast and far, fast enough for me to keep up with you._

Saphira snorted, _fine, let's make it a competition._

_Fair enough,_ Arya closed the link as Eragon motioned to Nárena. She nodded and climbed up to the saddle with surprising ease and agility. Eragon climbed up a little bit slower than she did.

_Let's go!_ He shouted and Saphira took to the sky quickly becoming smaller and smaller as the distance increased. Arya smiled, _she really is a wonder, _than she took off running.

**Can't promise any updates coming this fast anymore. I will try to make them a bit longer each time though but I make no promises.**


	3. Onward to Surda

** Remember to review.**

Eragon and Saphira were flying high above the ground. The competition was on with Arya just below them, running as fast as they were flying. The question was who would tire first?

_I just love this,_ Eragon commented. _It has been so long since we got to fly together, hasn't it?_

_ Yes it has, we should fly together more often._ Eragon now turned his attention to Nárena.

"How do you like it?" He asked.

She just shrugged her shoulders, unable to speak over the wind that was screaming by them, she seemed unable to talk very loudly. The day was surprisingly calm with no clouds in the sky, willing Saphira to fly higher than ever. Eragon's breath came out in a cloud and he shivered, Nárena did the same. Saphira didn't mind the cold at all, she was warm and the fires inside her kept it that way. As long as it didn't get too cold, she could fly however high she wants until the air got thin.

The air was getting thinner and thinner as she climbed, to a passerby on the ground, she looked like a sparrow. Content with how high she was, she held her altitude and checked up on Eragon.

_Don't worry, I am fine, a little cold but fine_, was his response. She snorted and smoke came out, only to be frosted over and dissipate. Frost started to acumulnate on her scales, making them a bit heavier but she paid no mind. It was when they got so heavy, she decided to be safe and swoop down a hundred feet. The air got warmer and it defrosted her scales to a point where it was safe to go up again. She repeated that process ten times before checking up an Arya.

_Where are you?_ She called.

_I might be behind you a bit, the distance is a little bit hard to gauge_ _though._ Pleased with her answer, Saphira sped up a bit and gained altitude. The air was so calm and cool, if it was water, it would be the best one to buy but it was so darn thin that it was a major disadvantage. Eragon had trouble casting spells to keep his passenger warm so he had to rely on Saphira to provide energy for him.

_Damn, Oromis never taught me that the higher you are, the trickier it is to cast the spell,_ he thought bitterly

_ I forgot to tell you until it were time,_ Saphira responded too quickly making Eragon suspicious of what she said.

_You forgot?_

_ Yes I did, it was for the best. Now that you have learned from your mistake, you can avoid it._

_ You sound like Brom,_ he paused and memories flooded him. He pushed them aside and concentrated on what he had now. A dragon, two of the very last elves and a large legacy to deal with, his smile faded. That was bugging him to the extreme; he failed to realize that Roran and Katrina were in this too. He failed to realize that some of the world actually likes him. He smiled at that then he turned his thoughts over to the Varden. How was Nasuada doing and what was her connection with Nárena?

"Nárena?" Eragon asked. "How do you know Nasuada? That evoked no response from her. Displeased he ell silent and mulled over his own thoughts.

_How far are we from Surda?_

_ Not too far little one. We might be there before the sun sets, there are several hours of travel left so don't get too excited._ Eragon groaned.

Arya was wearing down, she ran all of this time and still hasn't grabbed a lead ahead of Saphira, she traveled twenty leagues and she was a league ahead.

_I have to go on_, she thought. That gave her the strength to keep going until she reached Surda after Saphira. She would be so tired after that then she would fall asleep and not wake up until two days after the event. Every step she took, she was closer to her destination and farther from Saphira. She had several days of energy left and Arya only had several hours. She grimaced at the thought, she feared that she will collapse at the end of the leg of their journey.

_Are you sure she is doing fine?_ Eragon voiced. His concern washed over their bond that they shared.

_Other than slight fatigue, yes. _That made him fall silent again, his own thoughts were overpowering Saphira's bond. He shut himself off from her and fell into his thoughts. Saphira couldn't even touch his mind, if she did than she recoils from an unseen force around his mind. She snorted, a puff of smoke coming out.

_Fine, if he gets to play that game, I will play it too._ She shut her thoughts out of Eragon's now impregnable mind. That startled him as much as when he did it to her. That violently tore his thoughts apart and jerked him back to the real world.

Saphira laughed, or at least tried to, it came out as a series of growling noises.

_I see, you must seem to like my thoughts in your mind._

_ I do too, I just got caught up in my own mind._ He laughed and smiled at her remark that followed.

They fell silent for the next several hours, takking in the surroundings when suddenly Saphira locked her wings and dove down much to the surprise of Eragon and his silent passenger. They pulled up at the last second, barely making it above the trees that were now more numerous.

_What was that for?_ Eragon snapped.

_I did it because I had to, we are nearing Surda. My estimation was on time as usual,_ Eragon gazed at his surroundings, there were trees and there was the capital of Surda, where Nasuada resided. There were swarms of people coming out and making a circle. Saphira landed there with grace. The crowd parted to make way for Lady Nightstalker.

"Either that was a quick trip or something has come up?" She asked.

Eragon nodded. "It is grave news, Ellesméra has been taken down and the Empire now resides there." Nasuada looked stricken.

"Is that even possible, so short after the Battle of the Burning Plains? How?" She asked. Eragon merely shook his head.

"I don't know either, I came back to tell you. Where is Roran?" As soon as he asked that, Roran walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey cousin," he said. Eragon beamed a smile at him.

"How is Katrina?"

"She is fine right now. We had to fight off some of Galbatorix's men; it was easy so we didn't have to lose as much men." Nasuada walked up to Eragon after he was done catching up on current events.

"Come, we have much to discuss and so little time to talk. Where is Arya?"

"Catching up," he smiled and Nasuada led him to her tent.

"So, how did it start?" Eragon then told her what happened after he left Ellesméra, he told her what Arya told him. He also spoke about Nárena and how she came across the dragon egg. He wrapped up by telling her what the trip back was like. Nasuada sat back aand apsorbed all the information yhat Erfagon gave her.

"I see," she merely said. "You need to spread word of this. When Arya gets back, you need to go and speak to the dwarves." Eragon nodded and walked out hoping to set things right.

**Remember to review like I said before…**


End file.
